User talk:Crimsonnavy
These are my archives, please refrain from editing them. August - December (2010) | January-February (2011) | March (2011) | April (2011) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 ---- Infoboxes I have a proposal. Currently, the infoboxes take up a lot of space on the page, and distracts from the content. I can, however, fix them so that they're on the side of the page, and replace the coding with the new one. I'd be greatly willing to do this, as I would love to help out. Also, it might be time to archive your talk page. --'BassJapas' 18:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty used to infoboxes and creation and whatnot. I'll make sure to ask if I need help though. --'BassJapas' 18:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Is it alright if I separate the infoboxes to different ones for the types. It'll most likely be easier and neater to use. And the edit screen won't look like an explosion. --'BassJapas' 19:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::My mom's forcing me to go to the store. But once I come back (10 minutes at the most) I'll replace the rest) --'BassJapas' 20:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Kinda both. Because the template as it is is really messy. --'BassJapas' 21:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know that. The PokéBox takes up the entire top of the screen. --'BassJapas' 22:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: It also appears in the same way in the oasis/wikia skin. --'BassJapas' 22:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :The wikia/oasis look, however, condenses the screen size, so the article content is pushed to only a few words per line as it is. And if this offends anyone, or this wiki, I apologize, but the way it is taking up the top of the page looks kind of bad. --'BassJapas' 22:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::A middle ground would be best. And I didn't realize that Bulbapedia did their infoboxes that way. I just thought all wikis did that. --'BassJapas' 22:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I figured out a way. If we could make the one that spans the page collapsible. It wouldn't be bad, and it wouldn't look bad either. --'BassJapas' 00:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) So, I figured out a way to possibly make the PokéBox work. I'm going to give you two links. And you have to follow what is said before them carefully if you want to make it work. A way the PokéBox would work, to make us different from Bulbapedia, is if we keep the one that spans the page. But have it collapsible like [[w:c:zelda:Template:TPNav|'this template on Zeldapedia']] how it collapses. If you think making them collapse would be a good idea, then follow these links and add them to their respective pages. You copy [http://pastebin.com/eLUJPmMs this code] into the MediaWiki:Common.js and then clear the cache. And then [http://pastebin.com/n8mUFXp3 this code] goes into the MediaWiki:Common.css. And both of those codes can be placed anywhere on the page, but the bottom is always best. And once the cache is cleared, they will be collapsible if the correct syntax is used. --'BassJapas' 19:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: It appears things are already collapsible, so if you want to go with this, we just have to figure out what syntax needs to be added to the PokéBox code. --'BassJapas' 19:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I saw, actually got edit conflicted by it. My way had made everything black somehow, so glad you got to it. I'll go through and change back the templates and tag the one I made for deletion. Sorry for the inconvenience. --'BassJapas' 19:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I see you fixed them. I'm just leaving this message for future reference, don't worry I'm not offended by it or anything, but I'm a girl. My username isn't the most gender specific. --'BassJapas' 19:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay if I use the Gym Leader infobox on my userpage? I figured since there's a trainer Sabrina, I would be cool to like, have an infobox with my actual name instead of my username/nickname. --'BassJapas' 20:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Deletions :What is with all the deletions? Jello Rabbit 18:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Is my sysop progress still coming up, despite having a new account cuz I forgot my password after I reset them. Will I get them at the end of May or at November still? Jello Rabbit 19:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Come on Crimson you can't delete episodes I'm writing. I didn't copy from Bulapedia I did it on my own. So please don't get in my way next time because I'm a beginner like you and some of the episodes are not finished. Could you please help me Master Writer?JasonL 01:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC)JasonL :: :: ::Even at the end of May I "May"be <- lol get them? Just seeing if you were quick writing my message. Jello Rabbit 19:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Project Nintendo edit please come to the beyblade wiki and i am here to adverce that the doors are always open for new users in beyblade wikia. Arbok article :Will you please unprotect it. It doesn't get vandalized a lot anymore like it used to and the Bulbapedia problem there is fixed... Jello Rabbit 12:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Template:EpisodeAppear I asked Gaehwasan if he could make a template for me and then I realised he's probably busy so I'm asking you as well and if you're able to do it I'll tell Gaehwasan he doesn't have to worry. (I've already informed him I'm telling you) I put the following on his talk page. "If you're not busy do you think you could make a drop down template (e.g. May's Pokemon) for Episode Appearances, using the Episode colour scheme in the Episode Guide. There'll be two columns: EP # and Titles. The colour of the row will depend on the Episode Series/Season, for example an Episode set in Johto would be Yellow. I was thinking it would be useful to put on Character Pages. Here's a table as a rough idea. Episode Appearances I reckon you'd change it to your liking to make it look Professional. Is it a good idea? Do you have time to make it?" (The text would link to the Episodes) So, would you be able to make it for me? I need it done A.S.A.P. and your an active user and your incredible at fixing templates. If you can't, don't worry I'll wait for Gaehwasan. I just thought if it's a good idea then I really want to use it for articles. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re-Naming Articles. Wait Stop :Before continuing. I wanted to tell you that I tagged a lot of images for deletion. Would you please kindly delete them? Thx. Jello Rabbit 18:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Wikia.css Hey, you might want to add this coding to your MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Apparently, the tag is useless right now and is being looked at. I got this code from Community Central, so it's not mine; they offered it to us through forum (or at least that's what they did). :) :/* Small */ :small { font-size: 85%; } You can change font-size: ##% with any percentage you're suited with. All small tags in this wiki and every other wiki is incorrectly setted at normal-sized. It's not a big deal, but if you need the small tag, that code is useful. Until then, use it. :) I'm also new here, so teach me the policies of the what and what-not. :D Bermuda Contact Me! 18:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Block or just talking the jello rabbit Please block or talk to the jello rabbit about not deleting the nicknames i wrote on the page nicknames im to mad and sad at the same time to even talk to her . :,( :The nicknames look like fanon and I am a boy by the way. Jello Rabbit 19:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : :I was trying to give people ideas , not makeup things :OfficialKateWolf 23:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Typhlosion article :I added the sprites to that article because I know you like Typhlosion. Like how I edited it? Jello Rabbit 19:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I did. Now can you resign my membership? Jello Rabbit 19:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::BTW. An IP is spamming a blog by flaming. Also delete some more of my images I tagged for deletion and delete and block that spammer too please. Jello Rabbit 19:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) A Title Wouldn't Suit This Message I have a couple of suggestions for this wiki: #Please restrict the edits on the main page of this wiki. This would prevent vandalism (I understand if you have concerns if this wiki has had no past history with vandals, but you'll never know.) #Please make a rules page. If you have already made such a page, please show it in the main page. You don't have to take this seriously, or in offense. I'm just trying to help. -Trust me, you'll probably need a doctor. I meant protect. I just didn't know the word. -Trust me, you'll probably need a doctor. I meant protect it from regular users too (You can block it from new users? Weird.). Only admins and bureaucrats should edit it. Again, you don't have to do this. This was just advice I've gathered from past experiences. -Trust me, you'll probably need a doctor. PokePower Possible way to do ability pages I've drafted up a new table on [[User:BassJapas/Sandbox|'my sandbox']] of a new possible way to do the ability pages. What do you think? I'd be willing to fix them all if we do go through with it. --'BassJapas' 21:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I just want to let you know that I'm still doing this. And that I didn't just drop the project. I'm just currently doing the rest of the abilities that I didn't finish in Notepad. And once I finish them in Notepad, I'll import them into the site. I have Big Pecks through Contrary. I'm still doing the tables in Notepad, and they should be done by tomorrow night. I'd like if they were done by tomorrow morning, but you never know what sleep'll do to prevent it. --'BassJapas' 00:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) TWO QUESTIONS Well i got 2 questions Q1 whats pokepower? Q2 How do you get nominated user of the month? Thank You, OfficialKateWolf 00:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou! Have you won?If you havent , You should be ! OfficialKateWolf 00:38, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Delete :Remember, please check what stuff is pending deletion. Quite some stuff are. Jello Rabbit 16:38, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Friend Code My black friend code is : 3224 4876 7490 , whats yours ? OfficialKateWolf 16:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Im talking about for pokemon black or white on your ds , if you want to know your s is go to your pal pad in your key items pocket OfficialKateWolf 16:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. It's just, I had a GREAT idea for an American live action POKEMON movie and I just felt I HAD to share it with the world. Cloverfield monster 17:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC)Cloverfield monster Rollback :Can I have my rollback powers back please? Thank you. Jello Rabbit 20:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Can I become an admin? I know I have done some rather "rash" stuff in the past, but that was a long time ago. I won't block anybody, or do anything wrong. I was inactive for awhile because I was helping the No Ordinary Family Wiki. If you don't believe me, go there. So I am now active again and I can take on the responsibility. Thanks for lisening. - What policies? - Oh. That changes things. I'm back! Hi, Crimsonnavy! Nice, you got 10,000 edits. Anyways, I hope you'll reconsider my application for Rollback rights.Thanks for making me an Archivist of PokePower. :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Template:EpisodeAppear Copy Is it okay if I copy the source code on your sandbox for the template you're making for me and make a template page for it. Before I do though there's one more thing to make it perfect I could ask: Do you think it would be possible for there to be codes on it so that if the Episode for example is a BW Episode, that row that says e.g. BW001 In the Shadow of Zekrom would be the same colour as it is on the Episode Guide It's a difficult thing to ask I know because there are six different colour schemes for each region. If you can't that's okay I was just asking but if you cannot, would you mind changing the template colour from a blue, pink colour scheme (as it is at the moment.) To a white and grey colour scheme - otherwise people may think the Template refers to Diamond and Pearl Episodes... unless you made six templates but with different colour schemes for each region. Whatever is easiest for you. Please respond as soon as you can, and again thank you for making the Template for me. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) That's great, thanks a bunch. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Could you post an example (Just put IL001 like on the sandbox) on my talk page using all the templates so I change the page to source code, looking at the order see where to type things how the season colours work etc. Just so I can visualise how it's supposed to be set out. Btw for Ash I'm just going to put BasePageName has appeared in Every Episode and Movie in the Anime. I don't want to have to make you give me instructions because it's a waste of both of our time, also if I break the template then I'm learning and you can always fix it. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. That's helped me - the coding is quite easy thanks to you. I was thinking, as you made the magnificent template, which article should we use it on first? Not a character that appears in a lot of Episodes, but a few - otherwise it'll take a while typing it, unless you don't mind. I was thinking Ash's Tranquill? Or a Rival? But it's your honourary choice! ;) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 19:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Block Evanf :He claims he is truly innocent and says his brother hacked his account while he was doing something else, getting his powers removed. So that is why he requests his powers back. He says his brother messed his account. Also I don't think he should be promoted. He copy/pasted from Bulbapedia. Jello Rabbit 19:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh. Did you say I may get administrator powers at the end of May or was it a misunderstanding? I kinda misunderstood it a bit. Jello Rabbit 19:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::OK. I'll stop. Jello Rabbit 19:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template Help Odd. Fixed. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back! Hi, Crimsonnavy! I'm back! I saw that you got 11,000 edits. Great job! BTW, since I'm banned, does this mean I'm not gonna get Rollback Powers? Aw, that'd be uncool. Please? :D *Puppy dog eyes* Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:18, April 25, 2011 (UTC) PokePower Votes My sig BassJapas' Template EpisodeAppear Red Link Project Sprites :Want to join it? My project. Jello Rabbit 18:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crimson, can you protect my Featured User Interview page so only Registered Users can edit it? I would make it strictly all admins, but I'm not one here. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Hey! Bullet! ]]''[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| The Easter Bunny is Here! '']] 18:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:PokePower Project Nintendo Helping Out Thank you. - I know. I am waiting for a template from Gaehwasan like Episode template and it will make it cleaner. I will try to add templates. - Block Please could you block Cloverfield Monster that or delete his blogs or stop him from creating anymore. I have a reason for them to be blocked from the wiki (obviously not from the whole of wikia - that's harsh) He broke Community Guideline What not to do Guideline 2. "Don't use the wiki to spam your own links :Wikis are a great place to build content on a specific topic, not a place to spam links to your latest product or to post non-relevant material. Spam will be removed, so please don't add it to begin with." I know they're only showing an idea and a movie is sort of a product, even if it isn't that blog is non-relevant material. I looked over the comments of it and I haven't seen any positive ones. Some of the comments mention the blogs as being spam. Also everyone tried giving him constructive criticism but he wouldn't listen and he would think of a comeback (even if it didn't make sense and you told him he wouldn't hear it) so some people had to give him harsh criticism. You know how feeding trolls gets them to vandalise more, it's the same scenario except with comments and opinions! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 11:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Mark Up Archives I hate to bother you again, but I'd like to make a wiki history on the "About" page, do you think you can unlock it? --[[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 19:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, for some odd reason, I thought it was locked ^_^ -[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 19:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) 173.67.18.240 Question This guy or girl told me that I wasn't allowed to make Anime Articles. Is this true? Look at the lastest Message on my talk page to see the message. Is it true? Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 01:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That was Winxfan1, she told Franky bob, but got the wrong idea he thought that Winxfan1 meant just because he wasn't in the Project meant that he couldn't create any Anime Articles - which is wrong. He can create them - just not now because it's breaking a rule - so I left a message on his talk page trying to explain. So my message is the last one but the one Franky's talking about is the one above my message to him. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 08:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Last Edit Colors The Character Pages! I try really hard on those, but I always do something wrong. - Okay. BTW I have not gotten a reply from Gaehwasan, so could you make a character template like the ones for Episodes? It would make it alot neater. At least for anime characters. Thanks. - User Of The Month User of Month Poll :Thank you for requesting to put me in there. Mainly I wanted to say is, which is your favorite Pokemon region? Mine is Kanto. Jello Rabbit 20:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Template Is that a yes or no about the template thing? - Why? Why did you suddenly make us earn badges for editing pokemon character pages? Please tell me. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well that's ok, I guess. BTW, in case you didn't read my latest blog, it seems GatorFan has passed down the reins of leadership of the Grass Team onto me. Could you update the Grass Team page with that info, if you don't mind. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:38, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Simple Tyranny Character Badges Just so you know my view on this, I don't think the Character Badges are a good idea. It's like creating badges for editing Generation V Articles. On the other hand... I think we should have Badges for Anime, Manga and Game. e.g. Making A Manga Difference - 10 Points awarded for editing a Manga Article. Having badges for specific areas of things like Characters isn't very variable e.g. What if people didn't know anything about characters? I think the Anime Character Badges should be replaced by Anime and make duplicate versions for Game and Manga - so people keep the Anime Character Badge but it's for all of anime so it still counts if you get what I mean. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) IL030 I had a conversation with Cinnamon 115. She told me that someone had been copying Trivia from Bulbapedia. So I checked the page history I was appalled to see that I had added 4 pieces of copied Trivia - then I checked the date and it was ages ago! And I remembered that a someone was going to clean it (obviously they hadn't) - I can't remember who. Then I counted the trivia on the page and there was more than four, so I checked the history again and more recently, Winxfan1 had been copying Trivia from Bulbapedia! I think I've already warned him about copying from Bulbapedia and yet a while back he copied! I'm going to check if he's done it to other articles - if he has done it three times, could you ban him for a week? It's only fair. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hi! I've asked you multiple times: Can I be a rollback? Please? Thanks. Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I have about 2000 edits. I think I deserve to be one. Wouldn't you think so? P.P.S: I'm sure Sysop powers would be cool to, but I'd rather have them when I am 4 months or 5 months old on the Wiki. Now I'm just 2 months! :D Thanks a lot. And PS, I'm creating a new Team called Ghost Team. About that, could you please make a Team Member Template? Thanks! Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hi, and thanks for all your help with Templates! When is the editing battle gonna start? Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure, thanks. Arceus The God of Pokemon 17:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hello. I am new to the Pokemon Wiki. I wanted to know if you are giving promotions on this wiki and what the requirements are. I currently contribute to the League of Legends wiki. I will possibly be starting to contribute to this wiki but I would like to hear about promotions first. --Technology Wizard. Ok thanks for the information! I was asking about your promotions because on my wiki, I am a Rollback Editor. We have about 5 different positions that users can be promoted to. Of course rollback, admins (sysops), moderators, content directors, and bureaucrats. I actually think it would be a great idea for this wiki. If you want to check out the meanings of these positions, please feel more than free to look here. I think that I might be able to help this wiki expand from the experience I have from other wikis. --Technology Wizard Hello again. So what do you think of the positions that I was talking about? --Technology Wizard Ok thanks! I think that the Content Directors could help the wiki, as they are assigned to mostly contribute to their designated areas of the wiki. If you notice that users are mostly editing certain areas, it wouldn't be a bad idea. Thanks for taking it to consideration! I will be contributing to this wiki now ;) --Technology Wizard 18:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) PokePower New Ideas for the wiki Hello. I noticed that you have enabled the badge system for this wiki. I wanted to know what you think about customizing them. I have seen other wikis with the badge system, but they don't use the default badge icons and names. If you agree to customizing them, do you want me to make a blog about it for people to comment on and what they want to rename and change the icon to? What I mean by renaming is for example, the "Welcome to the Wiki" badge can be renamed to something like "Starting Your Journey" since the anime always starts with a new trainer starting their journey. Another idea I have for this wiki would be to create strategy pages for pokemon battles or how to raise/train your pokemon. My last idea (so far) is to create a template that will show pokemon icons when typing their name. Basically when I type Charmander, it would show up as Charmander but in a template form. I was thiking of making the template code as something like . The (pi) part of the code would stand for "Pokemon Icon". Please let me know what you think about my ideas to improve this wiki! Talk to you soon. --Technology Wizard 23:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will create the blog. After I let the community know, can you create the template? I am not sure how to create templates (I just think of them) ;) --Technology Wizard 06:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And what do you think about the other ideas that are mentioned above? --Technology Wizard 06:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Rollback Do you remember my message to you entitled Rollback about the AnimePokemon Template to which you replyed "''Re:Rollback You are welcome. I thought about your idea, it would take me a lot time to modify the template and then implement the new feature to the articles that use said template, I will add a secondary type choice later in the month." That was April 9th and it's now May 1st. I know you're busy so you might not have finished it - I'm just checking with you to see if you've done what you said you would and reminding you if you've forgotten. I assume because it takes a lot of time that you've done it by now. If it's not ready could you estimate when it will definitely be ready by? It doesn't have to be this week or anything (unless you have the time which I doubt!) I just need a 110% sure deadline. Hopefully it'll be finished in about 2 weeks? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Bulbapedia :According to Evanf, you moved here because the Bulbapedia community was mean to you. Is that true? Jello Rabbit 17:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) UserBoxes How do I get userboxes on my user page ? OfficialKateWolf 18:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much ! OfficialKateWolf 18:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Im really sorry about this but how do I fill them in OfficialKateWolf 18:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) How do I get rid of the ones I dont need though ? Sorry Im bothering you , I really need to learn computers . OfficialKateWolf 18:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) False Info. inserting false info, their past edits are all false info too. Jazzcookie 23:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The Pokemon Wiki Page Could you change the things for May on the home page. It's getting annoying staring at the same thing for a while. Thanks! ANX219 23:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice One -_- A lot of your talkpage has been filled with people asking for sysop requests, on many other wikis, they easily solve this problem by putting a rule thing at the top, and telling the community not to ask for the powers. It's just a suggestion, I'm running it by you. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 19:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I suggest it only because I would find it annoying if someone was asking me for adminship every second. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 19:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Userpages :Do you see any reason why they should be deleted if they aren't spam along with talk pages? Jello Rabbit 20:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Example would be this which is already undeleted, but possibly has January 2005-November 2008 edits left or this which isn't spam/vandalism or even this which is a legit username, but was just a person from the Bulbapedia attack in 2009. Like all that. Jello Rabbit 20:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Reminder: please delete soem pages. I was waiting for it, but you never seemed to delete the pages tagged for deletion. Jello Rabbit 20:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Jello Rabbit Arceus deserve adminship. Also other users. Like Adventurewriter Buwlet Francsico Hstar Gaeswan See? This wiki is low on admins. I think so. I go from wiki to wiki suggesting ideas. TThat is my idea! Thanks. Please tell me whatya think. --General Behemoth 22:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Block Don't forget to block this anon: . History of Vandalism too. :) 'Bermuda' Contact Me! 04:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : Edit Battles Never mind. I think me and BassJapas can get over thus. We are both civil, mature users. I apoligize again for our argument and I will remove the above comments. Thank You. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 20:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Vandals I hope you didn't mind that I added the Featured User template to your page. Also, can you add the template to Mariogalaxy's page. Also, with you being busy, do you think I can take over for the Featured User stuff, I'm sorta good with that. You can do the Featured Pokemon and Characters if you want to though. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 20:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi there, I'm new here so is there anything I need to watch for since you seem to be the head admin here. zachattack31 Fixed Bruno Hi, Just to let you know I fixed the Gen I and Gen III sections of Bruno's page and added templateds for pokemon Bruno used in the anime. What do you think? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll work on Bruno's Gen II and Gen IV teams once I'm on Gen II. Quick Request Admin Needed HELP I'm asking for help '''badly'. Someone edited my profile page or hacked it and now it has been vandilized. Please help me! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:03, May 5, 2011 (UTC) i don't understand this... after i left you a message, it's gone now, though im still worried, can i ask for my profile page to be protected so only users can edit? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Well hello! My name is SpartHawg948, and I'm the resident Bureaucrat at the Mass Effect Wiki. Unfortunately, your wiki seems to have been the latest target of a vandal who has been going around committing mass vandalism on numerous wikis with the goal of giving the ME Wiki in general, and one of our admins in particular, a bad name. Also regrettably, I first learned about this when someone, apparently from your wiki, vandalized ours in retaliation (the edit summary for one read "Fuck you bitches you ruined pokemon wikia" - apologies for the language). This individual has been dealt with, and as soon as that was done, I headed over here to see if I could help. I cleaned up quite a few templates (the favored target of the vandal) before RRabbit42 took over. I just want to extend to you my sincerest apologies. We believe this vandal got started because of some silly disagreement with an admin at our wiki, and has taken his vendetta to ridiculous extremes. Unfortunately, your fine wiki was caught up in this and suffered because of it, which appears to have distressed several of your editors. For what it's worth, you again have my apologies that your wiki was caught up in this, and if there's anything I can do to help or whatnot, you have but to ask. Thanks, SpartHawg948 08:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) so that's what happened... never mind what i said, so that's what i saw... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : I've reported the vandal to vstf so he can be blocked globally --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 09:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : : So this is what happened, when I went to check Iris's (game) page it was just horrible (still is ruined). There was nothing I could about it. Sorry I couldn't be more of help. CelestiaStar 11:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 12:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ARG! Why!